This invention relates to an apparatus for counting and bagging can ends. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus which counts, stacks and bags can ends rapidly and with minimum detrimental effect upon the ends.
The modern can end is a high production item, with billions produced annually. A single brewery may use several hundred million ends each year for the packaging of its products. The can end is a product which is disposable. Despite its short life and high production, however, it is manufactured with a high level of precision, with critical dimensions held to close tolerances. A defective end cannot only result in the contamination and/or loss of the packaged product but, in the case of a product like beer, can even result in damage to other packages in the shipment.
Thus in the can end, we have a high production item which must be handled rapidly and inexpensively, but at the same time it must be handled in a manner which safeguards its integrity.
Can manufacturers ship can ends as well as can bodies to brewers, food processors and other canners who assemble the can body and can end at the time of filling. Can manufacturers also ship can ends to their own plants where three-piece cans are fabricated. In this case, the manufacturer seams the first end to the body and canner the second.
Each package of ends must be identified, sampled and tested to ensure that the ends are within specification. Moreover, the sampling should be done automatically, so as to relate a particular package of ends to specific apparatus thereby enabling equipment to be promptly identified for adjustment when quality deviations are noted.
In the past, can manufacturers have relied on the use of manual labor for packaging can ends. A stack of ends was defined in terms of an average or mean count so that on the average the customer received the correct number of ends in a package. The packages or bags were manually filled with the aid of a guide or horn.
Automatic systems are available for counting and bagging can ends, but they lack the speed and compactness which is desired. Further, the present automatic systems result in considerable handling of the can ends with possible damage thereto.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for the rapid automatic counting and bagging of can ends which avoids damage and loss of integrity to the can end.
It is further an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for the rapid automatic counting and bagging of can ends in which the handling of the ends is minimized.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an apparatus for counting and bagging can ends, which has a compact structure and at the same time affords a high level of reliability and control.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for counting and bagging can ends which is economical to manufacture, operate and maintain.